


Tug of War

by hamsterhyung



Category: K-pop, MX - Fandom, Monsta X, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, MX, Warning: Alcohol, also i lied woops there's not that much fluff, em ex, monsta x - Freeform, monstax, monstrosity x, monsturrrr x, oh yeah this fic involves the members of monsta x if you haven't noticed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterhyung/pseuds/hamsterhyung
Summary: The story of an innocent child, an overprotective father, a jealous maniac and a little satan who fell in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a shitty little fanfic made by I.MxHyungwon 's trashiest fancan that sort of happened after Changkyun looked ready to kill Minhyuk (http://i.imgur.com/X2iAYtp.png) and I became filled with Changkyun and Minhyuk fighting over Hyungwon feels. 
> 
> So uhm, enjoy?? ouo;

Hyungwon was excited when Changkyun asked him to tag along for dinner-- even more so when Hoseok persisted he should join the two as well. However, Changkyun seemed to be less excited about the whole idea of ‘the more, the merrier’, especially after Minhyuk invited himself to the group as well. 

 

An underlying tension went entirely unnoticed by the tallest of the group, instead bouncing excitedly as Hoseok offered to pay for Korean barbeque instead of buying them a shit ton of ramen, like he often would. Changkyun and Minhyuk, however, seemed less amused-- in fact, they were too busy bickering amongst each other to even hear the offer the oldest of the four had made. While Hyungwon sprinted over to the hallway to slip into his shoes, Hoseok sighed as he caught a glimpse of the younger duo, who were exchanging silent glares Hoseok knew all too well.

 

This wouldn’t be the first time and definitely not the last where Changkyun and Minhyuk would collide, bickering like little children, ready to rip each other’s hair out for that last piece of candy. At first, the members labeled their little fights as nothing more than playful bantering-- most of them still did. However, Hoseok had come to the realization there was more behind the silent glares and subtle pushes. The look in Changkyun’s eyes said it all when they were filming for All In. If looks could kill, it would have been Minhyuk lying dead in that bathtub scene.

 

Hoseok wasn’t the only one who had figured out Changkyun’s feelings by then. Minhyuk had become fully aware of it as well and just like the maknae, he wasn’t afraid to show his distaste towards the younger. Sweet, innocent puppy was what his fans called him, but Minhyuk would show a devilish side whenever Changkyun would come too close for comfort. A ‘shut up’ and ‘fuck off’ during their backstage Show Champion interview had the maknae realize just as much.

 

That’s when the real fight began.

 

Admittedly, a part of Hoseok could understand why the two felt the way they did. Although the second oldest felt no romantic feelings towards Hyungwon, he strongly cherished the younger, wanting nothing but to protect him and for Hyungwon to be happy. However, Changkyun’s and Minhyuk’s little fight had escalated as time passed and it seemed like their consideration for Hyungwon had been lost somewhere in the middle of it, and therefore Hyungwon was at risk of getting hurt. Hoseok couldn’t possibly allow that to happen, and as much as the two younger males hated it, for the sake of Hyungwon, he had to tag along to keep an eye out.

 

However, the moment was nearing where Hoseok would have to let go of Hyungwon’s hand to give him away to the man at the altar. As oblivious as Hyungwon was to the meaning behind Minhyuk’s and Changkyun’s actions, he had shared some feelings of his own after one too many drinks when the two had gone out the other night. Drunk off his ass, Hyungwon rested upon Hoseok’s back as the older carried him back to their dorm when suddenly he blurted out: “Hyung, are you and Changkyun dating or something?”

 

Hoseok had laughed, shook his head and dismissed the topic without giving it another thought, but the next morning he woke up to the realization that Hyungwon might’ve asked that question out of jealousy-- or perhaps to confirm something?

 

“Guys, hurry up!” Hyungwon called out from the hallway, fully dressed up in his brown winter coat along with his red scarf that nearly covered him up to his nose. It was an adorable sight, and for a moment Minhyuk and Changkyun halted wishing death upon each other to enjoy the view as well.

 

Hyungwon shot a quick glance into the direction of the two troublemakers, the silent stare of a specific person causing a blush to raise onto the male’s cheeks, which was quickly hidden underneath the large scarf. Luckily Hoseok jumped in to save him, grabbing both Minhyuk and Changkyun by a shoulder before the older pushed them towards the front door. “Let’s go eat!”

 

* * *

 

“Minhyuk-- he’s had enough.” Hoseok covered the shot glass that was placed near Hyungwon as Minhyuk tilted the bottle of soju above it, ready to fill it up. “Hyung~ Just one more!” The male whined, lips pursing forward into a pout which, admittedly, looked quite adorable paired with the pink blush that had spread across Minhyuk’s cheeks.

 

What started as a normal dinner outing, ended up in a late night drinking fest. After many failed attempts at feeding Hyungwon as Hoseok kept beating him to it, Minhyuk had called in a couple bottles of soju to help him flush down the salt that filled him up to his bones. 

 

Bad idea, as Hyungwon was quick to join and even quicker to end up drunk, slumped over with his head resting on Changkyun’s shoulder, who was gently brushing his fingers through the taller’s hair-- much to Hoseok’s disliking, but there was little the oldest could have done. Now, in one last attempt to save Hyungwon, the least he could do was turn down Minhyuk’s endless drink offers. No one wanted a complete shitfaced Hyungwon around them, not even Minhyuk.

  
  


The more Hoseok refused, the more Minhyuk drank himself, resulting with the night ending with him hanging above the toilet bowl and Hoseok patting his back as he repeated the words “I told you so” over and over again. 

 

With Hyungwon knocked out on Changkyun’s lap and Minhyuk ready to rip the youngest’s hair out no matter how drunk he was, Hoseok had little choice but to trust the maknae in getting Hyungwon back home safely while he took care of the heartbroken child. After all, Changkyun was still sober and Hoseok knew how gentle the youngest was towards Hyungwon, plus, he’d never take advantage of Hyungwon in this situation. Not that Minhyuk would-- sober Minhyuk that is. Drunk Minhyuk however would touch the first ass his eyes caught sight of-- including Hoseok’s…

 

This was going to be a long night…

 

* * *

 

“You’re so big.” Hyungwon giggled boisterously as he held onto Changkyun. The maknae sighed, tightening his grip onto the taller’s thighs. “Stop moving so much, you’re going to fall off.” He groaned, halting in his step to nudge Hyungwon further up his back before continuing his way down the road, back to the dorms. The older however, didn’t listen one bit, wiggling onto the younger’s back as he reached for Changkyun’s cheeks, pinching them painfully hard-- not that it actually hurt, as Hyungwon barely had any strength in his body. He might’ve been the tallest of the group, but he was as light as a feather even on the smaller male’s back. 

 

“Carrying your big hyung around~ So mature… Such a gentleman… Your future girlfriend.. Is so lucky...” Hyungwon continued as he kneaded the maknae’s cheek as if they were a lump of dough, slurred words followed by high-pitched giggles and more wiggling. 

 

As light as Hyungwon was, the continuous moving on Changkyun’s back quickly drained the younger’s energy, forcing him to stop in his tracks and settle Hyungwon down on a nearby bench where he joined the older, taking a moment to catch his breath. Hyungwon immediately leaned in, wrapping his arms around Changkyun’s waist as he rested his head atop the maknae’s shoulder, lips pursed into a pout as he whined; “Changkyun-ah, why did we stop..? I was enjoying the free ride...”

 

Closing his eyes momentarily, Changkyun heaved out a sigh before he turned his head to face the older, only to quickly move back as Hyungwon’s pursed lips brushed against the skin of his cheek. Shit, that was close. 

 

“Jesus-- Hyung, if you don’t stop wiggling, I won’t be able to carry you home.” The younger replied, a pointy finger carefully nudging Hyungwon’s forehead back until he was at a more comfortable distance. Though as soon as Changkyun pulled his finger away, the older returned his head to its previous position. “But what if I don’t want to go home~?” Hyungwon said as he tightened his hold around Changkyun’s waist, head tilting before he boldly buried his nose into the maknae’s neck. Changkyun gasped in surprise, the touch sending a tickly shiver down his spine. “Not-- not the neck--” He muttered, attempting to push Hyungwon away while at the same time shifting his body away from the older, but Hyungwon leaned in only further and even went as far as nuzzling his nose against the skin.

 

“Why not~?” Hyungwon asked in an innocent sing-song voice, shortly pulling away to look up at the younger with big, sleepy eyes. A hand shot up, quickly covering his neck so that Hyungwon couldn’t touch it once more. “It’s… sensitive.” Changkyun answered truthfully, although he was a little embarrassed about it. 

 

And then Hyungwon started cooing, like some mother getting excited over their newborn child’s first smile. Changkyun groaned bemusedly, making the mistake of dropping his hand in order to push himself up from the bench, but in that split second, Hyungwon caught him off guard as the older pulled him back by the waist and pressed his lips against Changkyun’s neck.

 

“You… cheating asshole!” From a distance, Changkyun heard a familiar voice shouting, causing his gaze to snap up after abruptly pushing Hyungwon away. There stood Minhyuk, supported by Hoseok whose face was filled with shock and disappointment. Minhyuk on the other hand, was fuming, trying to release himself from Hoseok’s grip in order to run over and possibly punch Changkyun in the face.

 

Slowly, Hyungwon sat up and averted his gaze to the two men, a hand slowly raising before he waved lazily. “Hi~ Long time no see.”

 

At that very moment, Changkyun was ready to run away and jump into the nearest river, but he couldn’t possibly leave Hyungwon alone on that bench with a jealous maniac and an overprotective father. So he got up, crouching down in front of the older male who then slid onto the maknae’s back with ease.

 

Silently, the youngest made his way back to the other couple, avoiding Hoseok’s eyes at all cost as the four of them quietly (or rather, three of them plus a cursing Minhyuk) returned to the dorm.

 

* * *

 

That night, Changkyun couldn’t sleep. For a whole hour, he shifted from side to side, shut his eyes only to open them seconds later before he finally gave up on trying to sleep entirely and kicked the blankets off his body. Images of what had happened earlier that night, continuously flashed in front of his eyes, and as much as Changkyun didn’t want to think about it, he couldn’t help but wonder… 

 

He knew not to take Hyungwon’s actions seriously as it was nothing more than innocent teasing. It wasn’t the first time Hyungwon would become extremely touchy with another member after having one drink too many after all. But still, to Changkyun personally, it was a huge deal. He couldn’t stop thinking about what could have possibly happened if Hoseok and Minhyuk hadn’t shown up at that moment and he really wanted to ask Hyungwon personally if the kiss had any meaning behind it. But then again, Hyungwon probably thought nothing of it-- if he’d even remember what he had done after he would wake up. Besides, the older couldn’t possibly share the same feelings… Right?

 

In an attempt to focus onto something other than his depressing thoughts, Changkyun got out of his bed and made his way into the living room to watch some television. Carefully, he settled himself onto the couch, beside a sleeping Hyungwon who still laid in the same position as how the maknae had left him, because as light as he was, Changkyun couldn’t possibly lift Hyungwon onto the top bunk of his bed. 

 

He gently cupped the older’s head, carefully turning it so that Hyungwon would face the back of the couch and the light of the television wouldn’t disturb his sleep. 

 

Not that it would actually matter, as Changkyun found himself watching Hyungwon instead of the tv. He pulled up the little blanket he had covered the older with before gently brushing his fingers through Hyungwon’s silky, chestnut brown hair. When exactly he started to like Hyungwon, he didn’t know, but what the maknae knew for sure was that this was no innocent crush— not even his first love in high school could compare to the way he felt for his fellow member. 

 

The first time he realized his feelings was similar to the current moment. Changkyun returned home in the afternoon after a studio session and found Hyungwon napping on the couch. The maknae had innocently crouched down, arms crossed beside Hyungwon’s head as he silently watched the sleeping beauty. That’s when a sudden desire of wanting to kiss Hyungwon overcame him, sending Changkyun panicking into his room and for a whole week, he refused to even look at his hyung. Of course, Hyungwon didn’t like the lack of attention he received from the youngest and clung to his side even more than he already did, no matter how hard Changkyun tried to avoid him. Inevitably, the maknae gave up and decided he would have to deal with his feelings on his own instead of involuntarily pulling Hyungwon into this mess. 

 

That was until Minhyuk started liking Hyungwon as well. Changkyun couldn’t stand how the older claimed so much of Hyungwon’s attention and quickly concluded that if he couldn’t have Hyungwon, neither could Minhyuk. And so it became his mission to keep Minhyuk as far away from Hyungwon as possible. It was nothing but childish, but… Changkyun didn’t want to lose Hyungwon to another man.

 

“God, I’m such a fucking child, hyung…” The maknae mumbled as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger. “You know those kindergarten crushes? Where the boy pushes and pulls the girl around but refuses to admit he likes her? That’s basically me right now. I push you, I pull you-- I claim you as my own and keep all the others at a safe distance from you… But I can’t even tell you how much I like you.”

 

Changkyun breathed out a sigh, tilting his head back against the back rest of the couch as he closed his eyes, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. After a soft yawn, the maknae pushed himself up from the couch, ready to return back to bed. 

 

“Goodnight, hyung.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

He was about to walk off, but was halted as his wrist was caught in a weak grip. Changkyun blinked rapidly, his heart skipping a beat as he realized the fingers around his wrist could only belong to one person. The maknae swallowed thickly, gathering all his courage before he hesitantly turned around, nervous eyes easily finding Hyungwon within the dark room. 

 

The older’s eyes were barely open, but without a doubt he was awake. A soft tug was given to Changkyun’s wrist, making the younger step closer before his wrist was released. Hyungwon pushed himself up a little, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a soft groan before he looked up at Changkyun once more. 

 

“I… Like you, too.” He mumbled softly, his voice clouded with sleep, though Changkyun could hear Hyungwon as clear as day.

 

Sleepy eyes grew wide awake, staring down at Hyungwon in absolute disbelief. This wasn’t a dream, right? As if Hyungwon could read Changkyun’s mind, he reached out and lightly pinched the younger’s forearm with a soft chuckle.

 

“Ow!” Though the action itself didn’t hurt, it surprised Changkyun. He jerked his arm back, trembling fingers lightly tracing the skin that had been pinched. Okay, so it wasn’t a dream, but it sure as hell was hard to believe.

 

“Hyung… Are you still drunk?” The maknae asked after a moment of absolute silence. Hyungwon didn’t respond; he merely stared up at the younger for a moment before his nose scrunched up and he let out a huff. But Changkyun didn’t need an answer in the form of words-- that little gesture told him all he needed to know.

 

A shy smile settled upon his lips and slowly, the maknae got onto his knees in front of the couch. He bit his lip shortly, Hyungwon mimicking him as Changkyun cupped the older’s cheek. Hyungwon chuckled nervously, bony fingers wrapping around the younger’s wrist once more while his eyes shifted back and forth between Changkyun’s eyes and lips before his eyelids fell shut as soft, thin lips were pressed against his own thick, pink tiers. The kiss was soft-- gentle. Just as gentle as Changkyun had always been with Hyungwon, and that was the very reason he started liking the maknae. 

 

Only when lungs were deprived of oxygen, was the kiss broken. Gazes were locked as the two silently gasped for air before the both of them broke out in a wide, albeit tired smile. Changkyun stole another quick kiss before he got back up and glanced at the bedroom door, but Hyungwon was quick to pull him back by a light nudge of the wrist. 

 

“You want me to sleep here?” The youngest asked. Hyungwon bit down his bottom lip, forcing back a shy smile as he nodded softly and shifted to the side. Changkyun hesitated not as he crawled onto the couch and underneath the blanket, sliding an arm underneath Hyungwon’s head, who shifted closer and draped an arm around the maknae’s torso.

 

“Goodnight, Changkyun-ah.” Hyungwon whispered as he closed his eyes, lips curling into a subtle smile as he felt a pair of lips against his forehead.

  
“Goodnight, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end. I reward you with a star.  
> But don't worry! (or maybe you should worry) It's not the end just yet!  
> Yes ladies and gentlemen, a part 2 is on its way.
> 
> But for now, thank you so much for reading! It's not the best as I wrote this drabble in just a day but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless <3


End file.
